


Portraits

by pinkpanther



Category: Desperate Romantics, The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Art, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portraits of Anders Johnson, John Mitchell, Aidan Turner, Dean O'Gorman, Kili, Fili and Dante Gabriel Rossetti.<br/>Watercolours, soft pastel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**"Auckland's wind"**.  
[](http://radikal.ru)


	2. Chapter 2

"Anders"

[](http://radikal.ru)


	3. Chapter 3

"Mitchell"

[](http://radikal.ru)


	4. Chapter 4

"The Kiss"

[](http://firepic.org/)


	5. Chapter 5

"Rossetti"

[](http://firepic.org/)


	6. Chapter 6

"The night in Rivendell"

[](http://hostingkartinok.com)


	7. Chapter 7

Anders Johnson

[](http://radikal.ru)


	8. Chapter 8

Deano

[](http://hostingkartinok.com)


	9. Chapter 9

Golden Dean


	10. Chapter 10

Sketch of Aidan's eyes

[](http://hostingkartinok.com)


	11. Chapter 11

Anders Bragi Johnson

[](http://www.radikal.ru)</a


	12. Chapter 12

"Sarah" Aidean


	13. Chapter 13

"He gave me his heart" Britchell

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)


	14. Chapter 14

Maybe modern AU Kili/Fili

[](http://radikal.ru)


End file.
